The Story Of A Micronation
by Kira Autumn Marie
Summary: Rose Island, a small dot on a huge map, well...not anymore. It was...wiped out. So this is her story. (Warning: OCs! Don't like? Don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

"And you can come with me Sorella!" I shook my head and sighed.  
"Seborga, you know I can't. I haven't talked to them since _you-know-what_ happened!" He looked at me and offered a sad smile.  
"Look, I know it'll be hard for you, but they need to see you!" I shook my head and crossed my arms.  
"I'm not going."  
"Rose Julianna Vargas, you are going whether you like it or not!" I was shocked, he'd never called me by my full name unless he was being serious. Anyways, that's me. Rose Julianna Vargas, I represented the empire of Rose Islands before they were...wiped out. But Seborga had always called me either Rose or R.J.  
"Fine...let me go get my coat." I sighed and ran up the staircase to our house, grabbing the blue coat from somewhere in my mess of a room. Running back down the stairs and seeing that Romeo had left. I went and grabbed a tomato from the fridge, heading outside and into the car. I opened the door and felt a wave of anxiety wash over me, I traced my finger over the scar on my shoulder that was visible through my red tank top. Romeo noticed this and put a hand on my other shoulder.  
"R.J, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you." He started the car, driving like the crazy Italian he was. We pulled up to a house and he picked me up out of my seat, carrying me to the door. He set me down and knocked, I hid behind his legs, praying that they would not see me.  
"Ah, you're here Fratello! I'm so happy to see you!" I heard, then Romeo fell, being tackled into a hug. I was exposed and the last person I would ever want to see in this world noticed me, walking out the door and staring at me.  
"W-what are you...? I thought me and Feli...I thought we-"  
"Killed me? You thought I was dead?" I whimpered, looking to Romeo for help. He stood up and somehow escaped from Feliciano's hug, standing in front of me protectively.  
"Look, I made her come with me because I think she needs to see you." He said, glancing at the two.  
"Why would you need to make her come?" Feliciano asked, cluelessly.  
"You Idiota! You don't remember what you and Lovino did to her?!" Feliciano looked at me once more, his eyes widened in realization. He stood up and hugged me, pulling me tight.  
"Dio mio, Rose..." He murmured. I struggled and pushed him away, running back to Romeo and hiding behind his legs.  
"P-please leave me alone!" I yelled, holding the back of Romeo's shirt tightly.  
"What is with all this noise Italia?" A loud voice called from the door, slowly pushing it open. He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Ve? Oh! It's just you Germany! Well my Fratello came by to visit and he brought...someone." Feliciano said, glancing over in my direction.  
"May I meet this someone?" I was pushed forward, courtesy of Romeo, and I glanced up to the tall man, my height only reaching above his waist.  
"H-hello...my name is R-Rose.." I whispered, looking at Romeo.  
"Mein name is Ludwig, and why do you seem so nervous?" On instinct I looked over at Feliciano and Lovino.  
"N-no reason.." I lied, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes that the two would disappear. Unfortunatley in my case, they were still very much there.  
"Eh? Why is it that you seem afraid of Feliciano and Lovino?" He asked. Romeo picked me up again, holding me against his side as if I was a toddler.  
"There was an...event...that took place between her and them, but it's up to her to tell you." The man squinted, walking to is and examining me carefully.  
"You have many scars on your arms...where did those come from?" I gulped and hung my head low, pointing to where Lovino and Feliciano were standing. They instantly looked down guiltily.  
"Them?! What did-how-what?!"  
"If you remember...not long ago Italy wiped out the Micronation by the name of Rose Islands...that's her, Rose Vargas." Romeo said, holding me closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you remember...not long ago Italy wiped out the Micronation by the name of Rose Islands...that's her, Rose Vargas." Romeo said, holding me closer to him. "ITALIA!" He yelled, turning over to the two Italians. "I swear! I thought it was for the better of our country!" He exclaimed, looking at Lovino as he spoke. "Look, I think I should take her home...she needs to have some alone time for a while..." Romeo said, beginning to walk back to the car, still holding me like a little kid "I told you I shouldn't have gone with you...I'm old enough to be home alone!" "Okay, maybe you're right...but it was worth a shot." He said, putting me in the seat and walking around to the driver's side. He started the car and drive off, slower than the first trip. We eventually made it home, I slowly got out of the car and walked into the house, untying the sweater from my waist and hanging it up on the hook by the door. I walked up the staircase and into my room, slamming the door. I sighed and looked around my bed, then gasping. There was a lump under my covers, no, a person. "Dio mio, I swear, if this is Vetria again..." I muttered, pulling the covers off of my bed and seeing Filletino instead. "Olympia?" I then got an evil idea. "Oh Seborga~" I sang, walking into the hallway and waiting for him to come. He reached up the stairs and smiled. "What is it Sorella?" I smirked and motioned to Olympia. Of course I knew he had a crush on her, he made it so OBVIOUS! And I may or may not have read his journal. I honestly thought it was strange when I first found out, I mean, we're all related. But then I decided, why not? And I also decided to call it Cousincest. Ya see what I did there? "I need you to wake her up for me!" He may have made it obvious, but she was oblivious! He nodded excitedly and walked over to her, shaking her arm. "Wake up Olympia!" He yelled. She tossed and turned and then sat up slowly, slamming her fist into the closest thing there was, which was Romeo's face. "Nope." She said, laying back down, despite the fact that Romeo now had a nosebleed and was screaming in pain. I sighed, but couldn't hold in my laughter. "Olympia!" He whined, I grabbed his ear and pulled him out of my room. "Get out, you're getting blood all over my floor!" I yelled. walking back in and closing the door behind me. I turned to Olympia, smirking as she sat up and grinned at me. "He is so dumb some times!" She said, laughing. I laughed with her and then stopped, glaring at her. "Now get out of my house or I will end you." She gulped and ran out the door, I could hear her shoes thumping against the staircase. One slam of the door later, I walked over to my closet, pulling out my backpack and my wallet. I grabbed several books off of my bookshelf and then walked down the stairs. 


End file.
